1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved retractable window screen assembly and method for a double hung or similar sliding type window.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Co-pending application Ser. No. 08/740,389 provides a thoughtful and organized rationale for the desirability of a retractable window screen, particularly one with a pivot bar for the free end of the screen. The entire disclosure of application Ser. No. 08/740,389, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,443 is hereby incorporated by reference. The device disclosed in the 389 application is not particularly well suited for retrofitting into existing double hung or similar sliding type windows, nor is the screen particularly easy to replace in all instances.
With the aforesaid needs and concerns, the present invention was made, and it is an objective of the present invention to provide a spring-loaded retractable window screen assembly which is easily retrofit into existing windows of the double hung type.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly in which it is easy to replace damaged screens.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a retractable window screen with a pivot bar to prevent binding as the window is opened or closed.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a pivot bar with a key hole shaped aperture for easy attachment and removal from a window sash.
It is another objective to provide a two-piece spring-loaded core upon which the screen is wound.
It is still another objective to provide a method of installing the present invention in existing double hung window sills, stools or interior trim.
It is yet another objective to provide a two-piece pivot bar, one piece of which is permanently attached to a screen.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.